


what’s yours is mine

by mettamaxie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Codependency, Gen, Hatred, Obsession, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, these two dont have a very healthy bond at all!!!!!! sorry!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mettamaxie/pseuds/mettamaxie
Summary: Luxu never got very attached to the vessels he had over the years.But this one was special.
Relationships: Braig & Luxu (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	what’s yours is mine

Luxu couldn’t count the number of vessels he had used on two hands.

He remembered the names of some. Remembered the lives of others. Some of them were more fun to have control of than others. Many of them, however, merely mixed in a blur, his mind only sometimes able to distinguish which memory belonged to which vessel.

Except for his current one.

Perhaps it wasn’t fair to pit this vessel against the others. It was currently in use, of course the memories of this one would be much fresher than the rest. Luxu knew it probably wasn’t fair. He didn’t care, however. He knew this one would be different from the start.

This vessel had been living his life as a guard in Radiant Garden. From observation, he had a kind heart, though he was a bit rash and obnoxious. He had a penchant for socializing with everyone, always walking around and talking to his fellow guards or any passerbys. He liked sea salt ice cream. His tone of voice was a bit unique: sounding somewhat slick and young, though with the lightest lilt whenever he said certain words or spoke to certain people. He was filled with energy. He always had a smirk on his face. He could always be spotted thanks to the bright red bandanna he kept wrapped snugly around his neck.

His name was Braig, and Luxu couldn’t bear to let him go.

Luxu knew from the start that Braig would be of good use to him. He had so many connections thanks to his outgoing nature, perfect for finding a way back to his cherished keyblade that he had let go of long ago. It would be simple. In due time, he had planned to simply steal away his keyblade at the first chance he got and then let the man go back to living his life as himself. But even Luxu knew that plans were never so set in stone.

Several factors had influenced his decision, sure. Only one of those stuck out, however: the vessel himself.

The other vessels had all dealt with their situations differently. Some of them would merely accept their imprisoned fate and remain quiet within the confines of their heart. Others would try and fight, but only for a short while before eventually surrendering.

Braig was different.

From the start, he had already begun to lash out once his initial shock and fear had faded away. He was constantly locked in battle in his own heartspace, finding some way to relinquish control of himself again. He would only take short breaks to drift off to sleep sometimes, but other than that, he was always aggressive. Violent. He spat insults and threats towards Luxu with such a vile look in his eyes and a bitterness in his voice.

Luxu never had a vessel like this. It was interesting. It was curious. 

It was _enticing_.

He knew he wasn’t supposed to grow attached to his vessels. If he even grew to like them a little, he knew it would be harder to let them go. But there was something about Braig that gripped his interest, choking him with such an intense feeling that he couldn’t ignore. Yes, maybe he was a little attached to the guard.

Luxu knew Braig absolutely did not see it the same way. He would do nothing as the guard hurled whatever curses or warnings he had ready at him, his fists always clenched and his teeth always bared. It was no secret that Braig hated him. He had said it outright several times now.

Yet, when all the shouting had ceased and the rage had been quelled — it was temporary, Braig was always enraged these days — Luxu could see the pain in Braig’s eyes, a pain that longed to be healed by anyone who was willing to reach out and help him. He knew how lonely his vessel was, how much he craved any sort of attention that he could obtain.

Braig never asked Luxu for help. He wouldn’t ever dare. Luxu wanted him to. He would make attempts to coax Braig into looking to him for the support he yearned for, waiting for him to fall into his arms and depend on only him. Braig refused to cave, however, merely hunching over as he clutched his own chest in dire pain, insisting through clenched teeth that he was fine.

It was because of this that Luxu would wait until Braig was asleep to retreat into his heartspace for just a moment. This time was no different.

Luxu watched as his vessel slept peacefully within his own heart, sprawled out on his stomach on the stained-glass floor beneath them. He rested his head on his crossed arms. His face was soft, the tension that it usually carried gone as he breathed lightly. Luxu felt a bit of warmth overcome him as he watched him, opting to seat himself next to Braig as he remained in his slumber.

“My, my...tired, aren’t you?” Luxu murmured as he gazed at Braig’s face. He noticed the bags that had formed under his eyes and frowned a bit, though quickly shook his head. “With how much you make a fuss around here, I’m not too surprised.”

Though a bit hesitant at first, Luxu took one of his hands and gently placed it at the top of Braig’s head, just enough that he wouldn’t disturb him. He began to run his hand through his vessel’s hair, feeling each of the tangled, messy strands between his fingers. It had grown to become rather messy since he had become possessed, even growing out just slightly due to remaining unkempt. Braig let out an almost inaudible groan, but showed no indication of waking.

“You always want to fight me, don’t you?” He continued running his hand through Braig’s hair with a sort of tender slowness. “You talk about how much I took away from you. You want your family, your friends. You want their help.” He began trailing his hand down lower, gently tracing a line down the back of Braig’s neck to his shoulders, resting his hand between his shoulder blades. Another low groan came from him as his shoulders twitched a bit, but still he remained asleep.

“But I’m right here. You just don’t listen.”

He trailed his hand just a bit lower, making his way towards the center of Braig’s back. He groaned again, a bit louder this time as he suddenly shifted into a muffled growl. Luxu lifted his hand away, raising an eyebrow.

“Even when you’re asleep, you still don’t like me, huh?” he asked, almost a bit sarcastically. His eyebrows lowered as he narrowed his eyes just a bit, leaning down to get just a bit closer to his vessel. Luxu placed his hand on his head again, his touch slightly less tender this time.

“That’s alright.” His voice had fallen to a whisper now. “Sometime soon you’ll come around. You’ll want me. You’ll _need_ me.”

These moments always ended with Luxu retreating into full consciousness, leaving Braig to continue sleeping without any more disturbances. Sometimes a pang of guilt would ring through his chest. He knew that this wasn’t right. It wasn’t okay. It certainly couldn’t be healthy. He needed to let Braig go one of these days. He could find another vessel, someone else to get him his keyblade. But the thought of having to leave Braig behind was just much too painful. He couldn’t leave him yet, not until Braig said that he needed him. He’d have to do so one of these days. His heart may not be weak, Luxu knew that, but he’d weaken it himself if he had to. He wouldn’t leave until the guard ached for his support, longed for his attention, craved for any affection Luxu could give him.

So, he stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this. literally all today because i got the idea in the shower LMFAOHFDKJ
> 
> i guess mayhaps a little look at the bond between these two. exploring how much they would negatively affect each other or something. idk! just something ive thought abt a few times before getting the idea to write this.......i dont have much to say abt this one haha


End file.
